The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Generally, an integrated circuit chip includes a plurality of pads that couples internal circuits on the integrated circuit chip with external circuits that are outside of the integrated circuit chip. Some pads are input pads that receive inputs from the external circuits. Some pads are output pads that drive outputs to the external circuits. Some pads are general-purpose input/output (GPIO) pads that can be configured as input pads or output pads.